dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Throne of the Dead
Throne of the Dead is a Tier 6 Raid in the Amazon Fury Part II episode. It also features an elite version. Villains join Circe while Heroes join Wonder Woman as they confront Ares and Hades in their bastion of war and death. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Expert Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *There is also an Elite version of this Raid that offers greater rewards! Players must complete the regular version of Throne of the Dead in order to queue for the Elite version. *Rewards: 10 Marks of Victory for players with a Combat Rating between 107 and 135 *Combat Rating requirement: 107 Story Inhabitants Map Rewards Ares *Weapons: Level 98 brawling, dual pistols, martial arts, one-handed, rifle, two-handed | Level 100 bow, staff *Armour: Level 98 feet, hands, head, shoulders, waist | Level 100 Feet *Accessories: Level 98 neck, ring | Level 100 neck Aeacus, Minos & Rhadamanthus *Weapons: Level 98 dual wield, one-handed, staff | Level 100 brawling, staff *Armour: Level 98 back, chest, feet, shoulders, waist *Accessories: Level 98 ring, trinket | Level 100 face, ring Hades *Weapons: Level 98 bow, dual pistols, one-handed, rifle, shield, staff *Armour: Level 98 back, chest, feet, head, hands, legs, shoulders, waist | Level 100 hands, head, shoulders, waist *Accessories: Level 98 face, neck, ring, trinket | Level 100 trinket | Level 102 face Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Regular *Antique Throneshow: Collect 54 Greek Vases during the Throne of the Dead raid (10 Points) *Final Destination: Defeat each stage of the Throne of the Dead raid without any group members getting knocked out (50 Points) *Judge Not Lest Ye Be Judged: Defeat the Judges of the Underworld with each Judge having been banished by Hades during the Throne of the Dead raid (10 Points) *Kill Thrill: Defeat 9 Shades with the maximum benefit from the Thrill of Battle buff during the Throne of the Dead raid (25 Points) *Throne Room Upkeep: Restore 18 Statues of Hades during the Throne of the Dead raid (10 Points) *Totally Totem-Free: Defeat 36 Totem Masters before they can place a Totem of Hades during the Throne of the Dead raid (10 Points) Elite *Death Proof: Complete the Throne of the Dead (Elite) raid without any group members getting knocked out (50 Points) *Made in the Shade: Defeat the Shades in the outer rooms within 4 seconds of one another during the Hades fight in the Throne of the Dead (Elite) raid (10 Points) *One Round: Defeat the Judges in the Throne of the Dead (Elite) raid after each Judge has become active only once during the first phase of the fight (25 Points) Trivia Gallery Throne of the Dead (4).jpg Throne of the Dead (3).jpg Throne of the Dead (8).jpg Throne of the Dead (6).jpg Throne of the Dead (2).jpg Throne of the Dead (7).jpg Throne of the Dead (5).jpg Throne of the Dead (11).jpg Throne of the Dead (10).jpg Throne of the Dead (13).jpg Throne of the Dead (12).jpg Throne of the Dead (1).jpg Category:Amazon Fury Part II Category:Raids Category:8 Players